


Lesson

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Two Face!Rachel AU, cool. okay., kinda um.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: The sun sets and paints Jonathan in a golden glow. He looks good on his knees, Rachel decides, and threads her fingers into his hair.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Series: Prompt Generator [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Lesson

The sun sets and paints Jonathan in a golden glow. He looks good on his knees, Rachel decides, and threads her fingers into his hair. When she pulls, the corner of his mouth twitches, and Rachel is filled with a strange hunger. His expression is blank, but there is an almost provocative look in his eyes.

“You like this.”

It’s not a question, and instead of an answering, Jon grins. The smug look makes her blood boil, and Rachel pulls again, harder this time. He gasps, and a rush of power flows through her body.

“No much to say today, huh?”

She can basically hear how he swallows, and would she be a more arrogant person, it would be Rachel’s turn to grin now. She’s not though, that has always been Jonathan’s role. With swift movements, she grabs his jaw, roughly, and drags her nails across his skin. He doesn’t break eye contact, looks at her with cold eyes and a blank expression again. It feels almost mocking, and she digs her nails in deeper.

“You’re really annoying, do you know that? You were _horrible_ today.”

The corner of his mouth twitches again, but he doesn’t grin. Good. She would’ve throttled him, this time.

“I try my best.”

Rachel clicks her tongue and smacks him. He moans in response, which is not exactly what she was going for, but it is good enough. She lifts her foot, and gently presses her boot between his legs. It’s a threat, and she could swear she can feel him tremble slightly now.

“I really hate you.”

He laughs at that, but immediately chokes on it when Rachel presses her boot down.

“Ow! Alright, alright. I’ll be good.”

Jon grins up to her, and Rachel thinks this provocative streak of him is going to get him killed one day. She’s wanted to kill him for his smartass comments several times now. She swallows down her anger and smiles back at him instead, which seems to surprise him.

“That’s good to hear. Give me your tie.”

It’s a command, and though reluctantly, Jon follows immediately. With quick, practiced movements, he unties the fabric and hands it to her. Rachel stands up now, and steps behind him. When he turns to face her, she grabs his hair and pulls on it to make him face the opposite way again.

“Stay.”

Rachel can basically _feel_ that he wants to say something snarky in return, but he doesn’t. Satisfied with the silence, she makes quick work of tying his hands together behind his back. Then, before sitting down in front of him again, she takes her panties off. Jonathan swallows again, staring at her bare legs, and Rachel feels a familiar rush fill her.

(She feels desired, wanted, when he looks at her like that. She feels _pretty_ , even though half of her face is melted off. The look on his face, the hunger in his eyes, it’s genuine, and it feels really good. Rachel would never admit that, though. It embarrasses her that she still feels the need to be perceived as pretty.)

She leans back, takes in the sight. It’s now pretty dark, the sun has disappeared behind the skyscrapers of Gotham City. But she can still see pretty clearly, watch Jonathan kneel in front of her, his arms tied behind his back, and his face more flushed than he’d ever admit to. It’s cute, in a way, but only as long as he keeps his mouth shut.

“And now?”

And there it is. Rachel rolls her eyes, and reaches out to dig her fingernails into his neck. He shifts beneath her touch, and she almost laughs at that.

“You should learn to be quiet. One day, someone’s going to kill you for that cockyness.”

_And just maybe, it’ll be me._

Jon grins, and she chokes him for it. Once she goes back to scratching him, he answers, voice husky from the pressure on his throat.

“I just can’t seem to shut up. Maybe you can teach me how?”

He’s so annoying, but Rachel decides that today she won’t give in, won’t play his stupid game with him.

“Alright.”, she says instead, grabs his hair, and pulls his head between her thighs. “Go on.”

She lifts one of her legs over his shoulder for better access, and is almost surprised when Jon gets right to it. His tongue rubs over her, and she bites on her bottom lip to muffle the noise threatening to spill out.

(He’s gotten pretty good at this, she thinks, as she struggles to keep her breathing under control.)

Rachel tugs him closer, pulls at his hair, buries him between her thighs. Jon hums, sending vibrations right to her core, and finally, she gasps. She leans her head back again, gripping his hair tightly, as he continues to rub circles around her clit with his tongue.

It’s nice to have him like this, under her control, and it’s also nice that his mouth is occupied so he can’t annoy her any more. Rachel shifts, feels her legs twitch as he sucks on her clit. She swears under her breath, pulling him in even closer. Jon goes back to licking now, dragging long stripes over her slit, and Rachel thinks she’s going to go insane. Her hands, still tightly clawed into his hair, start to shake ever so slightly, and she curses internally at herself for being so close already.

She doesn’t know what exactly spurred her on so much today. Perhaps the feeling of power and dominance she feels, with him kneeling in front of her, almost servicing her in a way. Perhaps she’s just stupidly into him.

(That thought makes her angry somehow, and she gives his hair a particularly hard pull, as if it was his fault.)

Her grip on him tightens, and she starts lightly grinding into the touch of his tongue. Her teeth dig deeper into her lip, and she wonders how he can even breathe anymore, with how tightly she’s pressing him into her.

Jon sucks on her clit again, and she cums then, hips twitching, breath hitching. Rachel yanks him away from her pussy, and he grins up to her. He’s a _mess_ , face glistening, hair dishevelled, but she quite likes this look on him. Jon licks over his lips, and Rachel is almost content with this situation, almost happy with her release.

“Is it my turn now, ma’am?”

His voice is _dripping_ with provocation, and Rachel feels anger rise in her again.

_Goddamnit._

**Author's Note:**

> this is already my fourth nsfw fic about them umm. i'm on a roll i guess. this was a pretty quick one to destress since i am sick


End file.
